All the flowers are dying
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Y yo escucharé, el suave pisar sobre mi. Y todos mus sueños serán más cálidos y dulces. Cuando te inclines y me digas que me amas. Simplemente dormiré en paz hasta que vengas conmigo." Story Contest basado en un comic hecho en base a Danny boy. Hilson


**N.A.:** Bueno este fic fue hecho en base al Story Contest hecho en devianArt por GDI1, basado en el comic que hizo (busquenlo)

Espero que les guste y que crean que se ajusta al comic!!!

* * *

.

**All the flowers are dying**

.

.

El otoño había llegado, los árboles eran una mezcla de dorado y el poco verde que quedaba. Los pisos estaban cubiertos por una lluvia de flores, que ya marchitas, caían de las copas de árboles al suelo. El calor propio del verano se iba escapando, el viento que soplaba daba escalofríos a todo aquel que tomaba desprevenido. El verano llegaba a su fin.

Y Wilson lo notaba, podía apreciarlo, y lo entristecía. El final de las cosas, todo terminaba. Así como la noche encuentra su fin el día, y el día en la noche. Nada duraba para siempre, y lo sabía. Todos sus matrimonios eventualmente habían terminado. Ya nada de lo que alguna vez había tenido, conservaba, sólo dos cosas, su trabajo y su relación con House. Pero ahora, su trabajo le parecía trivial, insignificante y lo otro estaba por finalizar. Su mejor amigo se marchaba, por fin había conseguido salir con su vida adelante. Ahora estaba con Cuddy, tenía un nuevo trabajo, una nueva casa. Incluso había cambiado su bastón. Y así como el viejo palo que una vez había sido su apoyo había ido a parar a la basura, así parecía haberlo hecho su amistas.

No sabía bien cuándo ni cómo ni por qué, pero en algún momento su relación se había roto. Tal vez era porque House ya no lo necesitaba, o quizás porque simplemente quería comenzar de nuevo. También pudo haber sido que el perspicaz doctor, había notado aquella necesidad imperiosa que Wilson tenía de él, como con cada pequeño gesto el oncólogo quería decir mucho más que solo 'eres mi amigo'. Probablemente lo había descubierto y se había aterrado. Una posibilidad muy buena, era que podía ser una combinación de las tres.

El auto que lo llevaría a una nueva vida había llegado y en cuanto House se subiera a este, se habría marchado para siempre de su vida. El nefrólogo comenzó a caminar hacia el taxi, Wilson susurró su nombre. Lo corrió y lo tomó del brazo. Quiso detenerlo, no dejarlo ir jamás de su vida, que permaneciera por siempre a su lado. Quiso decirle todo aquello que callaba. Sentimientos y algo más. Los dos pares de ojos se conectaron por un instante. El par oscuro gritaba todo aquello cuyos labios callaban, y el par cielo aceptaba, entendía y respondía, pero también pedían que los dejaran ir. Hay cosas que se deben decir en voz altas, o por lo contrario, jamás podrán llegar a ser conocidas. Cosas que sólo necesitan de dos palabras.

La mano de Wilson cayó, dejando ir, soltando. No fue capaz de retenerlo lo suficiente, lo dejó escapar. Hasta que finalmente, ya era tarde y House se había marchado.

"Te amo tanto" dijo Wilson en el aire, pero ya nadie quedaba allí para que lo escuchara.

Y el tiempo pasaba, el otoño terminaba. Lentamente las esperanzas del oncólogo de que su amigo volviera comenzaron a apagarse. La lógica y la razón le gritaban que este nunca volvería. Había quedado solo, completamente solo. Ya no tenía a nada a lo que aferrarse y nada por lo que valiera la pena seguir sobreviviendo. Muchas veces lo esperaba en el balcón, con la vana ilusión de que algún día lo viera salir a través de la ventana, con un sarcasmo en la lengua, con la cálida sensación de su amistad.

Para cuando la nieve cubrió el hospital, y Wilson se estaba dejando desfallecer, muy dentro de su corazón seguía una pequeña llama viva, que en contra de la corriente, rehusaba a apagarse.

.

El sonido de un bastón comenzaba a escucharse por el desierto hospital. Un caminar familiar recorría los familiares pasillos. El eco que rebotaba en las paredes, reclamaban que lo conocían. House buscaba a su mejor amigo. Tal vez hubiera sido la distancia, que lo extrañaba, o simplemente por fin había decidido aceptar la verdad.

-¿Wilson?-salió el nombre temblando entre sus labios, temiendo que el silencio fuera el único en responderle.

Y así fue. Guiado por una corazonada, o simplemente por un último vestigio de esperanza, salió al balcón donde habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, en donde sus vidas se habían encontrado tantas ves. Y allí lo encontró. Acostado contra la pared, las ropas arruinadas por el mal clima. Al escucharlo acercarse Wilson abrió los ojos, dejando que a través de esto se escapara ese último calor de esperanza. A House se le antojó tan frágil el cuerpo de su amigo.

Con suavidad se le acercó, se situó a un lado suyo, y lo abrazó. Reclamó su cuerpo contra el de él, reteniéndolo con los brazos para no dejarlo ir. El otro le devolvió el abrazo, casi como si le preguntara porque se había tardado tanto. House apretaba firmemente el cuerpo de Wilson, queriendo protegerlo, brindarle calor, pero al mismo tiempo tomarlo.

El nefrólogo aparto un segundo al oncólogo para mirarlo a los ojos, y decirle en un susurro:

-Te amo.

Y lo abrazó nuevamente. Una fría brisa de invierno sopló. Pero esta vez fue Wilson el que se fue, fue House el que dejó que se escapara. La mano que rodeaba a House cayó al piso. El doctor se había quedado contra un cuerpo vacío de toda vida. El calor que antaño emanaba se había esfumado, como si la ventisca característica del invierno, la hubiera apagado. Ahora era la vida de Wilson la que se había terminado.

Sin embargo, algo aún seguía intacto, algo que quizás jamás hubiera terminado realmente. Había una continuación, para todo aquello que había comenzado cerca del fin, sólo tendría que esperar a que se fuera a reunir con él, pensó Wilson mientras miraba con una sonrisa cálida desde arriba. Y mientras lo esperaría en paz.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.: **Espero que les haya gutsado, porfas no se olviden de comentar...

Besos!!


End file.
